


Depth of Field

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [64]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Lies, M/M, Minor Violence, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Secrets and Lies prompt:Any, any +/ any, backing up someone's lie with a supporting lieIn which Danny tells a lie to help a stranger and gets more than he bargained for.





	Depth of Field

Danny was a photographer, and as such was always looking at the world with a critical eye. He noticed little things, like the slant of light coming through a window or interesting contrasts in texture and shape. And he absolutely noticed the hot guy leaning against the wall by the liquor store, looking to the untrained eye like he had nothing better to do. Danny’s eye was not untrained.

He found himself lingering a few feet away, trying to seem like he was window shopping and not admiring the man’s strong jaw, which was shadowed with stubble, and the muscular arms – with just a tantalizing hint of tattoos – that practically bulged out of the too-tight tee he was wearing. Danny could see subtle tension in the man’s limbs, like he was ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice, and his eyes never stopped scanning the surrounding area.

Danny would give anything to shoot him. The shadows and shapes of his face would look amazing in black and white. Especially if they swapped out the blue tee for a black one. His hands twitched towards his camera bag, but it was bad form to just start snapping pictures of strangers on the sidewalk without asking permission first.

It seemed inevitable that they’d make eye contact, what with the way the guy was being so watchful. It was brief, something that happened probably a hundred times a day, but this time was…different. Powerful. Danny felt something, though he’d be hard-pressed to describe it. And then those stormy gray eyes were looking elsewhere, and Danny had to remind himself to breathe.

He’d just about decided to move along when a second, bigger guy came out of nowhere and had the first guy pinned against the brick wall. Second guy had darker skin and was covered in tribal tattoos, even on his face.

“You fuckin’ following me now, McGarrett? That’s harassment!”

Danny had no idea what the dynamic was between the two men – Were they ex-lovers? Enemies? Criminals? – but he found himself stepping forward, getting involved. He was probably going to get killed.

“He’s here with me, actually. I’d appreciate if you’d stop trying to strangle him.”

Both men turned nearly identical expressions of incredulity on him, which would have been hilarious under other circumstances. McGarrett’s look of surprise quickly morphed to one of calculation, and he gave Danny a quick once over while his combatant was distracted.

“My boyfriend’s a photographer,” McGarrett said, his voice only a little choked by the strong arm pressed against his throat. “We’re scouting locations for a shoot.”

Danny tried not to look surprised himself. Instead he slowly reached for his wallet and pulled out one of his business cards, which he handed to Mr. Aggressive. 

“Danny Williams. I do portraits and weddings, as well as still life.”

The guy snatched the card out of Danny’s hand, and eased up on McGarrett enough that his face stopped turning red. “You do kids?”

“Not the way I’d phrase that, but yeah. I take portraits of anyone. Families, kids, couples. No glamour shots, though. Or boudoir photos.”

Danny would eat his macro lens if that guy new what a boudoir was.

“You really weren’t following me?” the guy asked McGarrett.

“Really wasn’t.”

“He was just about to buy me a cup of coffee, actually,” Danny added. “Isn’t that right, babe?”

“Man loves his coffee,” McGarrett agreed.

Mr. Aggressive looked between the two of them a few times, and down at the business card, before he let McGarrett go. “I see you around again, your boyfriend’s gonna be a widow.” 

There were several things wrong with that statement, but Danny opted not to point them out.

The guy pocketed the card. “I’ll see you around, photo guy. My sister’s got a couple kids she wants pictures of for Christmas.”

“Can’t wait,” Danny replied. He was relieved when Mr. Aggressive finally walked away, turning his attention on McGarrett. “Assuming you’re the good guy in this scenario, I’m ready for that cup of coffee now.”

“I really appreciate your help,” McGarrett said. When he wasn’t being attacked, he had an exceptional smile. “I could’ve taken him down, but I don’t want to spook him just yet.”

“So, what are you, some kind of action hero? Did I just help save the world?” Danny was only half kidding. He bet McGarrett would look good in a spandex body suit. Or out of one.

Before McGarrett could reply, his cell phone started to ring. He held a finger up at Danny while he answered the call.

“Chin. Did you get it? Great. Start going through the data, see what you can find. I’m going out for coffee.” McGarrett ended the call and pocketed the phone. “Getting up close and personal with Tamu was good. I was able to clone his cell.”

“Just to be clear, you’re not some kind of criminal. Right?” Surely the universe wouldn’t be that unfair.

The guy held his hand out. “Steve McGarrett. Five-0 Investigations. We’re the good guys.”

He had a nice, firm grip, and again Danny had a feeling that something passed between them. “In that case, maybe I’ll let you buy me lunch.”

“I know a good place,” Steve said. “You like malasadas?”

“I’ll assume that’s a rhetorical question.”

They started walking down the sidewalk together. Steve was taller than Danny, leaner. And Danny wondered if he could stretch lunch out into something more intimate. See what he could do with that height difference.

“You ever been part of a photographic study?” Danny asked. “I’d really like to shoot you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to say that to me,” Steve replied with a grin.

Danny grinned back. He was pretty sure he could talk Steve into coming to his studio to model for him. And really, once he got the guy to take his shirt off, how hard would it be for the rest to follow? God, he really loved his job sometimes.

“Well, my handsome new friend, it’s going to be my pleasure to introduce you to the world of high-end photography.”

“Looking forward to it.” 

So was Danny.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** For smiles2go, I bumped this one up over 1k. ::grins::


End file.
